New Students New Adventures
by FlareonFan1
Summary: This story will contain love but nothing disgusting; Moonfall is the daughter of Moonwatcher/Moon and Winter and Snow is the son of Winter's cousin and another IceWing. They are going on many dangerous adventures ones that could get them killed read it to find out more. They are both in the Jade Winglet
1. The Beginning of A New School

One day in the land of Pyrrhia, Moonfall was born. Moonfall was a special dragonet, she was born under three full moons, and hatched under three full moons. Of course she was a NightWing, being born and hatched under three moons gives her special powers. Although she was able to read minds and tell prophecies, she was also animus. Her parents (Moonwatcher/Moon and Winter) told her after they first found out, they soon sent her to Jade Mountain Academy.

When she entered Jade Mountain Academy, she froze.

 _The sound of everyone, it hurts. Moonfall goto your safe place._ Soon icicles formed in Moonfall's head she put all of the voices in each icicle.

Yeah she was born in the outskirts of IceWing territory, but she didn't mind (the only reason why is because her father is Winter). She would explore the caves with icicles, the chilling feeling was so different in the mountains. She still felt the coldness.

 _Ugh I wish I could go back to the IceWing Kingdom, why did mother have to send me here, when I should with my royal sister,_ said a random, male, IceWing.

"Hi, I'm Fatespeaker, you must be Moonfall, right," asked another NightWing. Moonfall nodded. "Well, here is your class schedule, and map, your sleeping den is the through that walkway, to the right, the fifth den on the left."

"T-thank, you," Moonfall replied, nodding her head in thanks. She walked through the walkway turned right, and found her sleeping den quite easily.

There were two other dragons in here already, a MudWing and a SandWind.

"Hello, there you must be our clawmate," the SandWing asked.

"I-I guess," she replied sheepishly.

"Well, I'm Cactus, this is Rock. I'm actually the daughter of Sunny and Starflight, while Rock is the daughter of Clay and Peril. I think they were expecting an IceWing," Cactus explained. Moonfall shook her head.

"No, no, that's for me I can tell. I'm the daughter of Moowatcher/Moon and Winter, and I was born on the outskirts of the IceWing territory. I have a spiky tail too, and my spikes down my neck are sharper than other NightWings," Moonfall explained. _Remember Moonfall, mom lets you use her nickname._ "Although my name is Moonfall, you can call me Moon after my mom."

They nodded their heads in sync. _How long has it been since there was a Royal NightWing been here,_ thought Cactus.

 _Food, food, more food, wait what were we talking about,_ Rock thought, _never mind, back to food._

Although Moonfall was animus, like Darkstalker, she had a talisman that holds her animus powers so she doesn't loose her sanity. Her talisman was a wristband, it was light-blueish white mixed with black and silver, to represent her parents.

"Hey, Moon, I have a question, can you read minds, or tell prophecies," Cactus asked, Moonfall nodded. "Okay what am I thinking right **now**."

"You are thinking: well of course she can read minds and tell prophecies, she's Moonwatcher's daughter, but what if she finds out that some dragons might not like her if they knew-," Moonfall replied.

Cactus gawked, "close your mouth, Cactus, or you'll catch flies," Rock implied. Cactus snapped her mouth shut.

"I just don't get it, I'm royalty I shouldn't be here Wave," the IceWing from before explained, to this so-called "Wave" as they walked by their cave.

"I don't know you seem like a pretty cool dragon, and fun to be around and plus you still have me to keep you company since I am your clawmate," the so-called Wave explained.

The IceWing sighed, "yeah I know, but still I don't even know who is in my winglet."

"Snow, you don't get it tomorrow we get to find out who are in our winglet," Wave explained to Snow.

"Ugh would you stop being so smart," Snow asked, half joking.

"Whatever I'm going to our den," Wave sighed, "later"

"Later, I'm going to the library," Snow called before Wave was out of ear shot.

 _What will life here bring to me,_ Moonfall thought

 **TBC**

 **This is my first Wings of Fire story so plz do support it if you want heheh later**


	2. The Prophecy

Moonfall was heading to the library when she bumped into someone, "sorry," Moonfall whispered.

"It's quite alright, I should be sorry~ Moonfall is that you it's been so long," it was Snow.

"Wait," Moonfall looked but, "Snow! How is your sister?"

"Oh you know being queeny I guess," he replied. "What about you, how is your brother holding up living in the rain-forest?"

"Well you know, he's not having the best of time but what can he say he is mostly IceWing, and NightWings don't usually like IceWings," Moonfall replied.

"What are you going to get," Snow asked.

"Well, I was thinking on seeing if they had any books on cross-tribe dragons," Moonfall replied.

 _Wow I never knew how cute she was before- stop it Snow,_ Snow thought.

"Ahh, grrr, what's going on, grrr," Moonfall screamed.

"Moony, hey Moonfall," Snow whispered.

Then Moonfall started to chant random words:

 _Beware the one that never sleeps_

 _Beware the one that never thinks_

 _Beware the one people think is safe_

 _Beware the one that glows_

 _Something has come to drench the earth_

 _Something has come to melt the ice_

 _The Ice Palace will melt_

 _Unless the true royal prince takes a stand_

Moonfall gasped, "what happened?"

"You chanted something about, one that never sleeps, never thinks, people think is safe, that glows, and that something has come to drench the earth, something has come to melt the ice, and that the Ice Palace will melt, unless the true royal prince takes a stand," Snow explained.

"Wait, prince, Snow do you have any brothers, uncles, fathers, at all," Moonfall asked. Snow shook his head no, "that means it's **you** Snow."

"But, it has always been girls that become queens and lead there tribes, not boys," Snow informed.

"Snow, you know my prophecies are never wrong," she explained.

 _Ugh, I hate it when people are smarter than me,_ Snow thought.

"You do remember that I can read your mind right," Moonfall asked.

"Dang it I forgot," Snow whispered.

"Come on we need to get to the bottom of this, you need to tell this to Starflight, maybe he has a scroll that could help." Snow explained, Moonfall nodded and ran into the library

Time Skip

"So yeah, that's what I apparently chanted," Moonfall finished her explanation to Starflight. Starflight nodded.

"Very well, I will see if there are any scrolls about boys ruling over a tribe in the mean time, try to figure out who the one who never sleeps, thinks, everyone thinks is safe, and glows is, what I think it is a SeaWing," Starflight replied.

"Thank you Starlight, this means a lot, thank you," Moonfall thanked Starlight one more time before leaving the library.

"Well, ought to find out who that is I will keep and eye one Wave, at night to see if he sleeps," Snow suggested.

"Yeah and I could if he thinks with my mind reading," Moonfall added. "Thank you for helping me."

 **TBC**

 **This was the second chapter of my Wings of Fire story plz enjoy**


	3. I Think The Prophecy Dragon Was Found

"How are you going to find who this is," Cactus asked.

"I'm going to need some help, can you help," Moonfall asked.

"Sure, but are you sure you can figure it out," Cactus asked.

"Well, Snow is helping me, you are helping me, and maybe Rock is helping, but she just thinks about food, so not likely," Moonfall explained.

"Makes sense, but who is Snow," Cactus asked, _maybe Snow is that IceWing that was talking to Wave_ she thought.

"Snow is that IceWing that was talking to Wave," Moonfall answered Cactus' unasked question.

"Stop doing that would ya," Cactus asked.

"Nope, but I do know of a certain rock that can help, it's called _skyfire_ ," Moonfall explained.

"Where can you get this _skyfire_ you speak of," Cactus asked.

"I think Flare has a ring with a lot of them on it," Moonfall explained.

"Flare, come on you know that Flare hates me, plus as annoying as you are it's sort of cool that you know what I think," Cactus asked/whined.

"Cactus you like to ask a lot of questions, don't you," Moonfall asked.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I have a lot of questions to ask a NightWing that can read minds and tell prophecies," Cactus argued. _Some nerve telling me I ask a lot of questions,_ Cactus thought.

"Oh, I wouldn't think that if I were you," Moonfall resorted. Cactus gasped, with the expression of "why should I."

"Fine, but still what do I need to do," Cactus asked.

"Ah, another question," Moonfall joked, Cactus glared at her. "Anyway, I need you to round up all of the SeaWing students in here okay?"

"Now who's asking questions," Cactus asked, Moonfall smirked at the face Cactus made noticing she just asked another question. "Whatever, I'll do it."

"Now, go get those SeaWings," Moonfall yelled.

Time Skip

"All right, all of the SeaWing students," Cactus explained.

"Okay, thanks," Moonfall thanked.

 _Why are we here_

 _Whats going on_

 _This is scaring me_

 _Ha I am not scar~ what was that mommy_

The last one was just fuzzy sounding, it's coming from River, a blue SeaWing with light green eyes and is the son of the new SeaWing Queen Tsunami, he was just sitting there looking at Rock, who was asleep.

"Cactus, please take out all of the SeaWings, but River," Moonfall asked, Cactus nodded. She lead all of the other SeaWings out of their cave.

"What am I still doing here," River asked, clearly annoyed.

"I understand that you don't want to be here, but as you might know I can read minds and tell prophecies," Moonfall explained, River nodded. "I had a vision of the Ice Palace, it showed that it was going to melt, the prophecy that is to go with it is,

 _Beware the one that never sleeps_

 _Beware the one that never thinks_

 _Beware the one people think is safe_

 _Beware the one that glows_

 _Something has come to drench the earth_

 _Something has come to melt the ice_

 _The Ice Palace will melt_

 _Unless the true royal prince takes a stand,"_ Moonfall finished, River gasped.

"So you think that the one dragon, is me," River asked, Moonfall nodded towards River.

"Well, since I _can_ read minds, I saw that you had no thoughts," Moonfall explained. "Do you know what _skyfire_ is?"

"No I don't, what does it do," River asked.

" _Skyfire_ allows the holder to be immune to mind readers, as long as it is close enough to their scales," Moonfall explained.

"Oh, what color is it," River asked, Moonfall pointed to her scales, black, he nodded.

"So that is why you are a big suspect to this prophecy," Moonfall explained, River nodded again. "River you nod a lot."

"I know, I think I get it from my dad (Riptide)," River explained.

"Who is your clawmate," Moonfall asked, River tilted his head to the left. "Just so if you don't sleep."

"Oh, Flare is one of my clawmates, also Nightshade he is my other one," he explained.

"Thank you, I'll send one of my clawmates to get Nightshade," Moonfall explained, River nodded. "You can go now." With that River left. "Rock, Rock wake up follow the SeaWing, that just left, to his sleeping den," Moonfall ordered, Rock nodded on her way out.

Time Skip

"Nightshade, how are you it's been a while," Moonfall asked the other NightWing.

"Fine, what do you need your majesty," Nightshade asked, Moonfall glared at him. Nightshade chuckled.

"I need you to keep and eye on River, I and my friends think he is a part of a prophecy that I had recently," Moonfall explained, Nightshade nodded.

"Anything for the majesty's daughter," Nightshade replied, Moonfall face-taloned.

"Okay now go," she snapped.

 **TBC**

 **This is really fun to write I hope there are more reviews later my Oaks.**


End file.
